


In the Shadows...

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cornt, Kent has the cheesiest nickname ever and he hates how much he loves it, M/M, Mon Petit Chou universe compliant, Nude Modeling, Screw it I'm making a Corey Henderson tag because I write about him so much, don't try to understand their relationship, they are super in love you guys I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent Parson is asked to participate in a nude photo shoot and his boyfriend tags along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadows...

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "I'll be here, in the shadows..." for Cornt aka Kent/Corey from my fic "Ace of Hearts"

"I know I've done this before but it's still a little unnerving..." Kent fidgeted with his robe.

Corey grabbed his hands to still them. "When have you ever been shy about getting naked?" He teased.

"When it involves a dozen strangers here for the sole purpose of seeing me naked." Kent took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "This is fine, though. It's always fine. This is what, the third time I've done this now?"

"Yeah. Trust me, I counted." Corey winked at him.

"Ugh."

"You're going to be great -- you always are. The photos will be fantastic, as usual. And sure, there are a dozen people watching, but they're all professionals."

"A dozen professionals plus one pervy boyfriend."

"Exactly. So, go enjoy yourself in front of the camera while I watch. I'll be here, _in the shadows..._ " Corey wriggled his eyebrows.

Kent sighed, but ended it with a grin. "You're such a creepy fucking weirdo."

"Ever wonder what that says about _you_ since you've chosen to be with me so long?"

"Why are you still talking?"

Corey laughed and stepped closer. He leaned in and kissed Kent gently, careful not to mess with the base layer of makeup he was wearing for the photo shoot. "You got this, Sparky. Knock it out of the park."

Kent blushed. He always grew flustered when Corey used that nickname and he hated himself for liking it so much. Corey smirked, knowing full well what he was doing. He kissed him again, slipping one hand inside the opening of his robe at his chest. Kent smacked his hand away. "Easy, tiger. This is a body image shoot, not a fucking porno."

"That's _next_ week, right?"

"Fuck off." Kent laughed.

Corey maintained his proud smirk as he leaned back against the wall and surveyed the room. "Does it always take this long?"

Kent leaned next to him. "There're a lot of little details to work with as far as lighting and all that," he explained, though it did seem to be taking a little longer than usual.

The director approached them cautiously. "I know you're typically private so it's fine if you say 'no,' but..." She started.

"But what?"

"How would you feel if we had both of you pose for a couple shots? This is still primarily Kent's shoot, but it would be wonderful if we could include a photo of the two of you together. Your situation is unprecedented -- two professional athletes on the same team in the first openly gay relationship within your sport -- this would be a wonderful opportunity to showcase you both."

"Um, well..."

She noticed Kent's trepidation. "I remember the interview you gave after coming out, and I assure you this will be tasteful. This isn't meant to be exploitative or to make a spectacle of your relationship, and if you say no I will completely understand."

Kent glanced at Corey and then back at the director. "Can we take a minute to talk about it?"

"Absolutely."

Corey turned to him once they were alone. "What are you thinking?"

"I kinda want to do it," Kent admitted.

"Really?"

  
"Yeah, I mean, if _you_ are comfortable with it..."

"It's not really where I thought my day would go when I woke up this morning..." Corey chewed his lip. "But I'm not entirely opposed. They've done couples' shots before in other years, we'd just be the first same-sex couple in one."

"I don't want it to be campy, and we'd _definitely_ have to clear this with the PR team, but... Yeah, I'd like to do it. Why not, right? The only thing more ridiculous than your body is the fact that you've never been asked to do one of these yourself."

"Well, actually..." Corey chuckled. "I was asked a few years ago for an ESPN shoot, but I turned it down. Too shy."

Kent snorted with laughter. "You? _Shy?_ That's harder to believe than me. You have no shame."

"Hey! I was raised to be a good modest Canadian boy!" Corey insisted despite the grin on his lips.

"By the parents who casually discussed our sex life within hours of meeting me? The ones who also raised a your little sister who thought it was completely appropriate to buy her brother a dildo -- an abnormally large one, I might add -- when you came out to her? Yeah, stupid me. I totally forgot how completely uptight your family is. You poor thing, how _ever_ did you manage?" Kent smirked.

"Pfft! You love them, don't deny it. You love almost as much as you love me and that's an embarrassing amount."

"I love them _more_ , they're way cooler than you."

"Ouch!"

"Seriously, dude. What happened? How did two awesome people end up with a son like..." Kent gestured towards Corey with his hand. " _This?_ "

Corey folded his arms across his chest. "Well, now you're just being _hurtful_..." He feigned being offended.

Kent grinned and turned Corey's face back towards him, placing another kiss against his lips. "So dramatic..."

"I'm at least cooler than Lacey, right?"

"Hell no. She's the coolest person in your family. Your only hope to not be the lamest family member is if she ends up marrying Shanks one day."

"Hah!" Corey laughed loudly. "Fuck, I love that annoying little bastard. He'll never be cool." He shook his head and turned to his boyfriend. "What about you? What if _you_ became a part of my family? Where would you rank?"

"Fuck you, I'm already part of your family, asshole." Kent shoved his arm lightly. "And I'm tied with Lacey, obviously."

"Oh, is that so?" Corey nudged his shoulder up against him. "I gotta admit, it's pretty nice to hear you consider yourself a part of my family."

"What? You _don't?_ "

"I do, of course I do. It's just not something I ever expected _**you**_ to say. I'm really happy."

Kent groaned dramatically. "Oh god, don't get all mushy and shit."

"I am going to snuggle you like crazy tonight."

"Nope!"

"Oh, yes I am! We're going to go for a nice dinner to celebrate the photo shoot, stuff our faces, and then when you're too full to move I'm gonna cuddle your brains out."

"Ugh. You drive me crazy."

"Fuck, you know how it turns me on when you quote Britney song titles at me." Corey grinned, then unsuccessfully attempted to duck away when Kent flicked him in the side of his head. "Ow!"

"You're such an ass."

They were interupted by the sound of someone clearing her throat. The director smiled cautiously at them. "Have you decided?"

"Oh, yeah. We'll do it."

"Wonderful!" She turned and waved a brunette woman over. "Corey, this is Kelly. She'll handle your makeup while we start with Kent. Ready, Kent?"

"Sure," Kent said with a smile. He raised his fist to bump with Corey. "See ya out there."

"Knock 'em dead, Sparky."

"Fuck off."

"Love you too." They laughed when the two women exchanged confused looks before parting ways.

They were reunited later on the set, both wearing robes again while the director explained how they would be positioned for the photos. "So we were thinking of a face-off pose, sound good?"

Kent was pleasantly surprised. "Great! I thought you were going to make us like, _touch_ each other and shit. We're not really into PDA."

The director looked over at Corey who shrugged his shoulders while grinning. Kent had conveniently forgotten the multiple times they had kissed earlier in a room full of people. "Sounds good to me," he replied. "But would you rather I was on the other side? Because of my ankle?"

She smiled. "Actually, we wanted to purposely show your scar -- unless you're not comfortable?"

"No, it's okay. I just didn't think you'd want to."

"Covering up some bruises with makeup is one thing, but being a professional athlete takes a physical toll, and your surgery scar is a reminder of that."

With everyone in agreement, the director stepped out of frame and an assistant brought them both hockey sticks to use as props for their face-off, and Kent smirked at his boyfriend while he removed his robe. "Aren't you glad you tagged along for all those extra workouts with me for the past month?"

Corey chuckled. "I'm mostly relieved that I won that bet with Shanks last week."

"Which one?"

"The Lakers game. The tattoo one."

"You wouldn't have gone through with it." Kent laughed. "Not a chance in hell I would have _let_ you go through with that." He would be damned if he let his boyfriend get a tattoo of anyone's name on his ass -- including his own -- but especially not their teammate's name.

"Well, Shanks _did_."

"No. No way. You're such a liar. Cameron Shanker does _**not**_ have your name tattooed on his ass. Not a chance."

"It's 100% true. Ask Lacey."

Kent scoffed a laugh. "And your sister is just completely okay with seeing her brother's name every time they have sex?"

Corey laughed harder. "You know how straight sex works right? There are very few reasons for a woman to ever be _behind_ a guy during sex."

"Right. I forgot you were _such_ an expert. You slept with women, what, like three times?" Kent grinned.

" _Five_ , thank you." Corey winked at him.

"Gentlemen. Are you ready?" The director called to them. The assistant was starting to fidget while she waited for Corey's robe.

"Right. Sorry," Corey apologized and shyly removed his robe. Kent had adjusted by that point to being naked on set, but Corey stood awkwardly still, trying to cover himself as best he could.

Kent smiled softly. "Relax, you have nothing to be shy about. Remember what you told me? It's a room full of professionals."

"And one pervy boyfriend."

"Exactly. You've got this."

Corey smiled back and got into the face-off position. "Thanks."

"Ready?" The director asked again.

"Yeah," Kent replied. He whispered one more thing to Corey before the shoot began. "Oh by the way, you're not allowed to make drunken bets with Shanks ever again. Too risky."

"What if I got his name tattooed on my legs instead? You know, _shanks_. That could be kinda clever." Corey winked.

"That's just plain awful. Dumbest idea I've ever heard. You know it's entirely possible that he'll be your brother in law one day. How would you explain that to their future kids?"

"What about _our_ future kids? Don't you want children?"

"Wow. _Totally_ not the time or place for this conversation."

The director cleared her throat. "Not really the time or place for _**any**_ conversations, Kent."

His face flushed. "Right. Shit. Sorry." He turned back to Corey. "I bet I can be quieter for the rest of this photo shoot," Kent whispered.

"You're on, asshole." Corey whispered back.

The photographer captured the perfect shot of them exchanging competitive grins with each other within the first few takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember in "Ace of Hearts" when Corey kept trying to find a cutesy nickname for Kent? Well, introducing "Sparky". Kent absolutely loves it and hates how much he loves it. Why Sparky? His birthday is the 4th of July > fireworks > Sparky.


End file.
